


The Rock - Larry Stylinson One Shot

by jjorddyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjorddyn/pseuds/jjorddyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first time I ever wrote this it was super shorter than this. As I typed it, it just came like this, so hopefully you guys (whoever will read this) will like it. I also have a wattpad if anyone wants to take a look at my works on there, the user is jjorddyn      Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rock - Larry Stylinson One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I ever wrote this it was super shorter than this. As I typed it, it just came like this, so hopefully you guys (whoever will read this) will like it. I also have a wattpad if anyone wants to take a look at my works on there, the user is jjorddyn Enjoy!

Date originally written: Unknown

 Word Count: 920

The couple were sat in a park, specifically one near a lively forest. They went all over London that day. First, out to breakfast, to favorite restauraunt (where Louis took Harry on their first date). Then, to the beach, where they 'swam' (at least, what they want you to think they did) in a private area in which Harry rented for two hours. Following their trip to the beach, they went out for ice cream, where they both ended up with different flavors of ice cream in their mouths...

Now, in the late afternoon, they were sat on a park bench. However, the day hasn't ended yet, for Harry has one more thing to show his lovely boyfriend.

"Hey, babe, I have one last thing to show you." Harry said, standing up. Louis looked up at him, "But you've taken me so many places today, and there's more? Gee, you don't have to spoil me this much, Haz." Louis frowned. Harry chuckled. "But I want to. C'mon, stand up, and close your eyes. And no peeking!" Harry said sternly. Knowing Louis, the surprise could be ruined. Louis sighed, "Fine, I won't peek." Louis closed his eyes, and stood up. Harry grabbed Louis' arm, and led him toward the forest.

Harry couldn't help but giggle the few times Louis tripped over small sticks or stones. Every time, Louis would frown and whine. "Stop laughing! This isn't easy with your eyes closed!", or "Why don't you try this sometime? You would fall flat on your face!" Unfortunately, Louis only sounded even more adorable, so Harry would giggle even more.

They stood at the entrance of a huge clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing, sat a large rock, surrounded by flowers of all different colors. There was also a tree that stood against the rock, forming somewhat of a chair. The grass was a bright green, and the sun caused the most perfect shadows. There was a little surprise for Louis, though, that was there.

"Alright babe, I'm gonna let go. Don't open your eyes until I say so, okay?" Harry said. Louis nodded. Harry let go, and walked over to the rock. He stood up on it and picked up the little box that was set on it. He picked up his phone, and texted Liam quickly. ' _You know when to take the pictures. Be ready.'_ _  
_

"Louis, walk forward until I say stop." Harry called out to Louis. Louis slowly made his way towards the rock, and stopped on Harry's command.

Harry knelt down on one knee, and opend up the little box. He still stood on the rock.

"Open." Harry said softly.

Louis opened his eyes. At first, he didn't know what was going on. But after a second or two, his eyes widened. He was so shocked, he didn't hear the camera shutter out from the side of the forest. 

Louis read the message that was written on the rock. 

**Harry + Louis**

**Marry me, Boo?**

The message was written inside of a heart. 

Louis finally looked up at Harry, still there, holding out the silver band. Louis, unable to speak, nodded really fast. A tear or two fell down his cheeks. Harry smiled, how he could smile that big Louis didn't know. The latter was suddenly lifted up onto the rock, the ring slipped onto his left ring finger. Louis was staring at his hand as Harry put the ring on. Again, he missed the camera shutter from the same place as the last. Harry put a finger underneath Louis' chin, pulling his face toward his own. The two met in a celebratory kiss, this time both of them missed the camera go off. 

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. They were about to kiss again, when cheering sounded off from the side of the forest. 

"WAY TO GO GUYS!" 

"I KNEW IT! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!"

"I CALL BEST MAN!''

The two looked to the side and saw their three best friends running towards the rock, jumping on it and forming a group hug. When the hug ended, Liam handed Harry the pictures. "Here you go, you guys. We'll leave you guys..alone.." Liam grinned. The three boys ran away and out into the forest. 

Louis and Harry looked at the pictures, each one capturing the best moments of today. Another few were taken before they were there, such as the picture with the message on the rock.

Louis huffed. "Of course you would choose this place. I am so not surprised." Harry bit his lip, to keep himself from laughing. "This picture says otherwise." Harry held a picture up, specifically one of Louis'  _priceless_  face. "You'd be surprised too if the person you loved had proposed" Louis huffed. Harry laughed, "Yeah, if you did, I probably would."

The two stayed silent for a few moments, enjoying the moment. 

"Hey Harry?" Louis spoke up. Harry looked down at Louis. "Yes, love?" Louis paused, before asking, "Are we ever gonna come back to the rock? I kinda like it here.." Louis blushed. 

Harry nodded his head. "Of course. On one condition, though." Louis looked at him questioningly. 

"It's  _our_ rock. No one elses." Harry grinned. Louis laughed and swatted his fiance on the arm. "You are such a..a..a dorky sap. But your  _my_ dorky sap." Louis smiled. Harry chuckled. "Yeah,  _I'm_ the sap." Before Louis could protest, Harry leaned down and kissed his fiance once more.


End file.
